


A Stranger in Her Town

by Twolittlesparrows



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bittersweet, Chem Use, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nora gets high for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Hancock accompanies Nora as she reluctantly returns to Sanctuary. With her chronic pain getting worse, the return was inevitable. Yet instead of seeing Nora on her home turf, Hancock sees just how much her history, and everyone's expectations, pulls at her.But maybe he can hold it all back, if only for a night.---Hancock shouted a round and played pool with some of the lads. As the night wore on people loosened up. Some danced, some sang. He noticed a gang of kids playing outside with Dogmeat, others dozing on the couches downstairs. It was wholesome. And all the while Nora sat at the table and ran the show. He understood the burden of that, but Sanctuary weighed on her like Goodneighbor never had. Perhaps because he was genuinely a piece of it. Here, Nora still kept herself an outsider...
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Nora (Fallout)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	A Stranger in Her Town

The first thing Hancock noticed about Sanctuary (aside from the fucked-up bridge) was the smell of brahmin shit and dirt. The second thing he noticed was that the place was bustling. Nora had led him to believe it was small, and while it didn't match the size of Goodneighbor, it wasn't exactly a tiny farm out in the wastes. There were street lights, stores, even a medic bay in one of the derelict houses. Kids peeked over a fence while a ghoul woman handed them some fruit from the crops she tended. It was damn near idyllic.

The constant whir of turrets, and the patrolling armed guards brought an edge of reality to the place. Those same fruit bludging kids had knives on their belts. Half of one kid's face was marred by burns. This was still the wasteland after all.

Nora limped ahead of him, her thick red hair coming loose from its bun. Her gait was getting worse. The brace on her leg helped. The tiny hiss and pump of pistons kept her mobile, the battery pack clipped to her belt. But she was slowing down. She barely mentioned it, but Hancock saw the struggle. That fucking leg.

When Nora first wandered into Goodneighbor, all wild-eyed and shaking, she hadn't been injured. Between that, the gig with Bobbi-No-Nose and running jobs for the Railroad something had got her. All Hancock knew was that when they set off together – she had that brace. He never asked how. 

Dodging a stack of cow shit, Hancock followed Nora to her house. Or hut, really. The place was kinda cute. Hub flowers grew outside. Her plot wasn't fenced, and tufts of wheat clumped by one wall. Melons, pumpkins, carrots – everything that could grow was there. A sleeping pad was by the front door and Dogmeat snored lazily. His ears twitched, nose wrinkling. Then he leapt. Dogmeat barked brightly, racing to Nora. He danced, hopping from one foot the other, excitement making his whole body wriggle. She leaned down, kissing between his ears.

'Looking after everyone?' She asked him. He barked in response, then gave Hancock a look, ears perked up.

Hancock tipped his hat, 'Good to see you again, old man.'

Dogmeat wagged his tail, leading them to the hut. He settled on his bed again, basking in the weak sun. The hut was all one room. In the center back wall was a pot-belly stove, a box of wood beside it. An empty clothes rack stood to the side. Two beds were pushed together in one corner, a small screen giving the illusion of privacy. With a couple of threadbare couches and a small wooden table that was it.

'Make yourself at home,' Nora said, dropping her pack on the floor.

Hancock sunk onto the couch, kicking his boots off, 'Looking forward to a rest, sister?'

She gave him a wry smile before limping behind the screen. There was a knock on the door, followed by a tall man with surprisingly tall hair. He barely spared Hancock a glance as he leaned on the door frame, 'Hey boss! Good to see you.'

'Hey Sturges,' Nora chuckled. 'Give me a second, will ya? I'll be right out.'

Two seconds. No one could give her just two fucking seconds of peace. Having travelled together for more than half a year, Hancock had grown resentful of how many hands constantly pulled at her, dragging her every which way across the wastes. Sure, he’d also done that when they first met, and looking back he felt a pinch of guilt. But now? Everything was getting big. Too big for one person to handle. 

He lit a cigarette. Crossing his legs at the ankles, Hancock sighed, 'You know brother, you could always come back later-'

'Here,' Nora came out from behind the screen, shooting him a look. She wore a dark green jumper, the heavy wool torn in places. She leaned on a crutch, her brace in her free hand, wires hanging down, 'It started to really crap out about a week ago.'

'Leave it with me, boss,' Sturges took the brace from her, turning it over in his hands. Then he smiled, 'Made something for you. I'll bring it by when it’s done.' He gave her arm a light squeeze, 'Real good to have you back.'

'Thanks, man,' Nora leaned into the touch. Hancock took a long drag, then stubbed out his cigarette. He clicked his tongue. 

As Sturges left, Nora made her way to the couch. All she wore was the jumper and short dress. He'd never seen her look so...fragile. She’d always been in heavy road leathers, armour on her shoulders, a gun at her hip. But now? She looked like any other girl, soft and tired. From where he sat, Hancock could see the swelling in her joints, the patches of discoloured skin. Welts from the brace. Her foot turned inwards – a deep and ragged scar snaked from above her knee to cut through her calf muscle.

She lowered herself beside him with a grunt. 'Ah, fuck,' She frowned. 'I forgot the beer.'

'I got you, Sunshine,' Hancock stood, patting her good knee.

'The drawer by the bookshelf,' Nora pointed with her crutch.

'Want me to lock the door?'

'It can’t.'

'What?' He shook his head, handing her a beer. They clinked their bottles, settling beside each other. 'Open door policies are all well and good, kid, but you gotta have some boundaries. Can't have people barging in when you're up to something...a little more private.'

Nora chuckled, exhaustion plain in her features, 'What on earth would I be doing that's so private?'

Hancock gave her a look, brow cocked. She blinked, then turned away, cheeks pink, 'Ah. That's not...I'm not really...' She shook her head with a snort. 'Don't exactly have any offers for that kind of thing.'

'Are you sure about that?' Hancock leaned back, his arm over the back of the couch. Nora wrinkled her nose at him, running a hand over her hair. He watched her for a second, then took a swig of his drink, looking away.

Over their travels he'd grown close to her, told her things he hadn't told anyone else, or had barely admitted to himself. They're shared campfires, slept in bunkers. He'd felt her breath on his skin when hiding was their only option. She had patched up his arm when bullets grazed, her hands soft, tender, with a touch that seemed to linger. He had stood right beside her as she chased her ghosts. And through it all he hadn't said the one thing he knew he should. That she was beautiful. And fucked up in a way that gelled with him. They were a pair of broken people doing their best, who had found each other, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her go.

Nora's head fell back, bumping his hand. She rubbed her bad knee, hissing through her teeth. When she caught his eye, she smiled apologetically. Hancock automatically reached for the bag, hunting for a stimpak – she tugged on his jacket sleeve. 

'Stims don't help,' She sighed, waving a hand. 'It's fine John, I'm used to it.'

'Hey,' he patted his pockets. 'What about a chem break, yeah? I bet I've got something that could take the edge off.'

Nora looked at him with those amber eyes, deep and searching. 'You know I've never...' She curled a lip, then sighed, 'You really think it'd help?'

'No harm in trying, sister,' He winked, trying to get her to laugh again. She only smiled. Exhaustion lined her face, carried in every movement of her body. He wanted to take it away, even just for a few hours. Force the world to take a step back.

'Okay.’

Heart flittering, Hancock pulled his kit from his jacket. She leaned in, watching him, chewing her bottom lip. He took her arm, laying it across his lap. Rolling up her sleeve, he placed a hand over the tan skin, 'Don't worry, I've got you.' He smiled, 'Just a little med-x, yeah? You’ll be rollin’.’ 

He rubbed the skin with the pad of his thumb before bringing the needle up. She sucked in a breath when her skin was pierced. Hancock watched her, looking for any sign of discomfort. After packing his kit away, he returned his hand to her forearm, tracing his fingers along her veins. Their eyes met. Nora touched his hand with hers, lacing their fingers – then it hit her. Her pupils bloomed, expanding to the point where barely any amber could be seen. She puffed out a soft ‘Oh’ before sinking against the back of the couch. Fuck, she was a stunner. 

‘How’re you tracking?’ He asked softly, keeping their hands together. 

Nora gifted him the sweetest smile, ‘Soft.’ She giggled then, nose wrinkling, ‘And tired. Good.’ 

‘Let me help ya to bed,’ He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Between him and her crutch the move was pretty easy. Hancock helped her lay on her back, hair fanning out on the pillow. He sat beside her, 

‘I want my boy,’ She yawned, arms outstretched. 

‘I’m right here, Sunshine.’ 

Nora burst out laughing, playfully swatting at him, ‘My other boy.’ 

Hancock grinned, then whistled. Dogmeat ran in, jumping onto the bed. He instantly cuddled up to Nora, head on her tummy. Hancock watched her stroke between the dogs ears, her eyes wide as she marveled at the sensation. ‘Soft,’ She whispered again. ‘Hey John, can you smell it?’ 

‘Smell what, babe?’ 

‘The rain...it’s coming.’ 

Hancock leaned against the headboard, ‘You should get some sleep.’

Nora shifted, her shoulder bumping against his hip, ‘No.’ 

‘Sister-’ 

‘I’ll never sleep here,’ her voice grew husky. She blinked up at him, the deep black of her pupils reflecting no light, ‘Not when it’s so close...’ Her face crumpled, tears spilling forth. 

Taken aback, Hancock didn’t react for a second. Then he wriggled down to lay beside her. Dogmeat whined, licking her hand. 

‘Hey, Nora, it’s okay,’ He whispered, cupping her cheek. ‘You don’t gotta do anything you don’t want to. I’m here.’ She clung to his lapel, running the fabric through her fingers. 

‘Oh, John. I can still feel it. Always feel it... So cold...I hate it here,’ She nuzzled into his palm. ‘Everyone works so hard to make it pretty, but it’s cold and dark and nothing...There’s nothing for me here but...’ 

‘I know,’ He whispered. Despite its name, Sanctuary held nothing but ghosts for her. He couldn’t imagine what that was like – Diamond City crashed into his thoughts. Scratch that. He really fucking did understand. 

Hancock sighed and stroked the hair from her face. The tears stopped, and soon she relaxed, lulled into sleep by the drug. He didn’t stop stroking her hair, even when he itched for some chems himself. Instead he closed his eyes, and listened to her breathing. 

***

The bar in Sanctuary was split into three levels. The top level was full of beds, small cubbyholes for the more transient of residents. The second floor was a mezzanine where the actual bar was. There was a radio, a pool table and a few couches. It was here that Hancock nursed a whiskey, and peered over the edge to the ground floor.

Nora sat at the head of a long table, next to her was the Minuteman, Preston, his hat on the table. A couple of stall owners were there too. And all of them talking over Nora. She sat in silence, nodding. Occasionally she'd write something down.

Hancock shouted a round and played pool with some of the lads. As the night wore on people loosened up. Some danced, some sang. He noticed a gang of kids playing outside with Dogmeat, others dozing on the couches downstairs. It was wholesome. And all the while Nora sat at the table and ran the show. He understood the burden of that, but Sanctuary weighed on her like Goodneighbor never had. Perhaps because he was genuinely a piece of it. Here, Nora still kept herself an outsider.

Sitting on a couch, drink in one hand, smoke in the other, Hancock people watched in peace. An old woman wandered into the place. She made a beeline for the armchair next to him. Skin like worn leather, all lines, weathered with life, she walked slightly hunched. Hancock automatically pulled out his pack of smokes, offering her one.

'Thanks kid,' She rasped. She smiled at him as he held out his lighter, regarding him with hazy eyes, 'You know, I knew you'd be good for her. I saw it.'

Brow cocked, Hancock leaned back, legs crossed. He took a long drag, 'What do you mean, sister?'

'I have the Sight,' She said, swaying as she spoke. 'The chems help. It keeps us all safe. Our girl comes to me sometimes, and asks.'

Hancock took another drag of his smoke, nodding slowly, 'What does she ask about?'

The woman waved a hand, 'That's between her and me, kid. But I saw you – the man in red. Knew you'd watch over our girl. She needed a tether.' She laughed then, coughing, and shook her head. 'The names Mama Murphy by the way.'

Hancock hummed, 'Yeah, I've heard of you. Mayor Hancock, at your service.' He touched his tricorn with two fingers.

'And I've heard of you,' Mama Murphy chuckled. 'Look at us. Infamous. You better go collect your girl, Mayor, Preston's gonna talk her ear off if you don't.'

He chuckled, and shook his head. 'She's no ones girl but her own.'

'Maybe so. But you're sweet on her,' Mama Murphy waved a hand. 'I don't need the sight to see that. Go on, you've entertained this old woman enough. Get her home. Just...don't wait too long, kid, you're not the only one who's got eyes on her.'

Hancock stood. He gave Mama Murphy a mock bow, making her give another raspy laugh. He ordered a drink for her, then headed downstairs. He had chalked most of what he’d heard of Murphy to drifters talking shit – but weirder things than a physic old woman had happened, so fuck it. Maybe the strings of fate really did bind him and Nora.

Two empty beer bottles sat in front of “his girl”. She drummed her fingers, lips pursed, 'We should make a school, Preston. Nothing fancy, teach them reading, writing. Fuck, farming too. Give them skills and keep them out of the gangs for a little longer.'

'I agree, General, but where? There's...Well,' he paused, tiptoeing, 'Unless we build it, there’s really only one empty house now...'

The sentence hung heavy above them. When Nora spotted Hancock she stood, slamming her notebook shut, 'Then use it.' She snatched up her crutch. She caught Preston's eye, then sighed, 'It'll be a good use for it. Nate would have liked that -’ She sucked in a sharp breath. ‘I'll...I'll see you tomorrow, Preston, we can talk logistics then.'  
Her grip on Hancock’s arm was strong as they made their way down the steps outside. She was shaking with effort. When they reached the even paving she didn’t loosen her hold. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the street lit by flickering lanterns. 

‘You’re gonna build a school?’ He said, when the quiet grew to much. 

‘I want to. We’ve got enough caps coming in to maybe even hire someone. I wanna set something up so kids from the outer settlements could benefit. Adults too. Anyone who wants to learn,’ She sighed. And stopped, looking at a house. 

It looked like all the others, except where they had been patched over, this building was left broken. Windows shattered, tiles cracked. It was a shell. Even Hancock knew it’d have to be gutted and damn near rebuilt to be of any use. 

‘That’s were we lived,’ Her voice was a whisper in the cold night air. Those ghosts were back. She loosened her grip on his arm, and held his hand. They began walking again. She interlocked their fingers. ‘I never thanked you.’ 

‘For what?’ He could feel her shaking, whether from the cold or emotion he didn’t know. He tightened the hold. It didn’t matter. If he was supposed to be a tether then he’d fucking be one. 

‘Everything. You’ve been...good to me, John. You...you just get it,’ She stopped walking once more, ‘You’re...A really good friend.’ 

‘Just a friend, huh?’ He said softly, leaning against a lamp post. Even with her face heavy with shadows, he saw her cheeks flush. She looked down at their hands, and smiled, ‘Maybe...not just friends.’ Her eyes flicked up to meet his, wide and searching. 

With his free hand, Hancock stroked a stray piece of hair out of her face, letting his thumb brush her cheek. She sucked in a breath, stepping closer, eyes sparkling in the lamp light – then the heavens opened. 

Rain crashed down in a heavy burst. Nora yelped, launching herself against him. Then she laughed, joyous, unabashed and it was the most beautiful sound Hancock had ever heard. She blinked up at him and shook her head, smacking his chest, ‘I fucking told you!’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, that fucking nose,’ he snorted, playfully pushing her. ‘Come on!’ 

They hurried. Nora couldn’t run without her brace, but she got a good hop on. Hancock reached the hut first. He tossed his tricorn onto the table, crouching down in front of the pot-belly stove, filling it with wood. Nora huffed in after him, slamming the door shut. 

‘Mother fucker,’ She laughed, shaking out her thick hair. Her teeth chattered. After a couple of tries Hancock got the fire to crackle into life. He puffed air onto his hands, rubbing the heat back in. The only light in the place came from the fire, the shadows deep and flickering. 

Nora’s hand was on his shoulder. He looked up at her, watching the fire dance in her eyes, catching highlights in her hair. 

‘Help me sit?’ she whispered, letting her crutch rest against the couch. Hancock guided her down, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled then, biting her lip, ‘Not what I meant.’ 

‘But it’s what ya got,’ He said, arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. They sat for a while, cast in firelight, feeling the heat slowly return. Her bad leg stretched out in front at an odd angle, but it didn’t seem to be bothering her. His hands clasped over her belly, he felt every slow intake and exhale of breath. The rain beat hard on the roof, wind howling. Water dripped off them both, soaked to the bones. As if just noticing this herself, Nora shifted a little and removed the woolen jumper. With careful aim she managed to toss it onto the clothes rack. 

‘Ten points,’ Hancock chuckled. 

‘Go me!’ Nora giggled, looking at him over her almost bare shoulder. Just the strap of her dress remained. Goosebumps rose on her skin, old and new scars cutting tracks. And before he could stop himself, Hancock pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She melted, turning to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Their eyes met. 

Nora closed the distance. The kiss started soft, then grew, as they both poured a good amount of longing into it. He’d been wanting this for so long. At first it was purely lust. A hot, whip-smart woman who’s soft curves hid strong muscle was an obvious candidate for fantasies. He’d never been able to stop himself from staring at her thighs, at how the road leathers hugged her ass. 

But as they traveled together, that desire had shifted. He’d held her as she sobbed. Kept watch while she slept, curled like a kitten with her head on his knee. When she smiled it was like the sunrise, and even if only for a second, that sunrise could push his shadows back. 

She shifted in his lap, one hand cupping his cheek, the other holding tight to his wet jacket. ‘You should really take this off,’ She whispered against his lips. ‘You might catch a cold.’ 

‘And we can’t have that, can we?’ He smirked. She helped him take of the jacket. And his shirt. Nora ran her fingers over his collarbone, his chest, feeling the bumps and grooves of his skin. She had the softest smile on her lips, ‘God, I think you’re so pretty, John.’ 

Hancock winced. He couldn’t help it. Nora caught it, and held his face in both hands, forcing him to look at her, ‘You are! I’ve fallen for you, Hancock. I think you’re so beautiful.’ She pressed kisses to the corners of his lips, to his forehead, his temples. Every touch was whisper soft and scorched him. 

‘Nora...’ He breathed out her name, tightening his arms around her. ‘I didn’t expect that lack of judgement on your end, but I guess it benefits me, huh?’ 

She smacked his shoulder, making a face, ‘John Hancock, don’t ruin a sweet moment by being a prick!’ For a split second Hancock thought she was serious – then she broke into a grin. ‘You’re a damn fool, but at least you know when you’ve got a good thing going.’ 

‘Oh babe, I know it,’ He brought his lips to her jaw, kissing down her neck. ‘Fuck, I don’t deserve you – the universe smiled way too bright on me the day we met.’ He tangled his hand in her hair, admiring the curve of her throat when her head tipped back. The black fabric of her dress was thin, the cold making her nipples show through. Bringing his other hand up, Hancock let his thumb brush ever so lightly over her breast. Nora sucked in a soft breath. 

‘Let me carry you,’ He whispered, nipping at her earlobe. ‘We should move this off the floor, unless you wanna fuck here.’ 

‘You really that confident we’re going to sleep together?’ She laughed. 

‘You can always tell me no,’ He said with a shrug of his shoulder. ‘But wouldn’t you be more comfortable in bed?’ 

‘I would. But I can walk, you don’t have to carry me-’ 

‘Let me, Nora,’ He said, a little firmer than he meant to.‘I want to.’ 

She flushed red, and chewed her lip, ‘Why?’ 

Hancock sighed, ‘Because you should have a little softness, kid. And walking hurts ya. If I can ease that a bit while feeling like a big, strong ghoul carrying his gal then it’s a win win.’ 

Nora blinked, then gave a small nod. Careful of her bad leg, Hancock scooped her up. She clung to him and nothing had ever felt so good. He felt the brush of her hair on his cheek, smelled the rain on her skin. With care bordering on reverence, Hancock lay her down on the bed. He lay on his side next to her, head propped up on his hand. From here he was finally able to get a good look at her. She was blushing like she’d never done this before, her fingers intertwined over her stomach. The fabric of her dress had hitched up around the tops of her soft thighs. He drank her in, taking his time. 

She reached for him, and gripped him at the nape. They gazed into each other’s eyes before she smirked, pulling him in for a lip crushing kiss. Hancock chuckled, running his hand up her thigh. He had to be careful of her leg. Shifting, John kissed down her throat, teeth grazing. He left trails of red on her skin, sucking bruises on her neck – leaving his mark. Nora’s gasps were the sweetest sound. He hooked the straps of her dress with his thumbs, pulling them off her shoulders. She pulled the neckline of her dress down, exposing her breasts. 

Nora held her hands over her chest, taking a shuddering breath. Hancock paused, brows furrowed, ‘You alright, kid?’ 

‘Yeah,’ She whispered. ‘Sorry, I’m just...feeling a lot right now-’ 

‘I get it,’ Hancock kissed the backs of her hands, resting his chin on her sternum, his hands on her sides. ‘There’s no pressure here, Nora. If you wanna stop-’ 

‘No,’ She cupped his cheeks with both hands. ‘I really don’t, John.’ 

‘Good. Relax, just go with the flow,’ He turned to kiss her palm. ‘Let me take care of you.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!


End file.
